The Future Is Now! chapter 7
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: Eternal guardians, Empresses, and new adventure on it's way!


Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon........you know the drill  
  
Once inside, they see Artemis standing by a table with a bunch of different looking sticks. There are ten. Neo Serenity looks at them puzzled.  
  
Neo Serenity: There are only ten Artemis.  
  
Artemis looks at here knowingly.  
  
Artemis: Your majesties. You can go as no one but yourselves. As for Mia and Lily, you will have to transform into you're future selves using   
your crystals. As for the rest of you I will tell you one at a time what to say to transform, starting with Queen Rei.  
  
Rei looks at Artemis confused by his statement.  
  
Rei: I'm not a queen Artemis.  
  
Luna smiles and shakes her head.  
  
Luna: The moment her majesty was crowned you all became queens of your own respective planets, and at the same time became part of her  
majesty's court.  
  
Rei smiles excitedly.  
  
Rei: I get it. So which one is mine, and what do I say?  
  
Artemis points to the one closest to himself.  
  
Artemis: The first on the left. Pick it up and shout I am the ruler of mars, guardian of the galaxy gates, and possessor of the element fire!  
  
Rei picks up her stick and holds it above her head.  
  
Rei: I am the ruler of mars, guardian of the galaxy gates, and possessor of the element fire.  
  
When she says this, two gates open to reveal Rei in a dress that goes down to her ankles with one long slit down the right side. It is red. She is  
wearing red high heels with a separate strap on each of her ankles, her hair tied in a very loose ponytail. She holds a big intricately woven key.  
Also a silver a crown with the mars symbol sits upon her head. The others look at her in amazement.  
  
All: Cool.  
  
Mars holds her key upright beside her.  
  
Mars: I am eternal guardian mars!  
  
Artemis looks at Minako.  
  
Artemis: Queen Minako. Pick up the next stick and shout I am the ruler of Venus, guardian of the heart of the galaxy, and possesor of the   
element love!  
  
Minako picks up the stick and holds it above her head.  
  
Minako: I am the ruler of Venus, guardian of the heart of the galaxy, and possessor of the element love!  
  
As she says this a huge heart breaks open to reveal Minako in a yellow dress, it is just above the knee and has one slit going up the left side, her  
hair is in its usual style, but her bow is now yellow and it's two ribbon parts go down to her butt. She holds a long chain with a heart at the end   
of it. She is also wearing yellow high heels with a separate strap on each of her ankles. A silver crown with the Venus symbol rests on her head.  
She holds her chain with both hands tightly.  
  
Venus: I am eternal guardian Venus!  
  
Artemis looks at Makoto.  
  
Artemis: Queen Makoto. Take the next stick and shout I am the ruler of Jupiter, guardian of the galaxy armory, and possessor of the element  
lighting.  
  
Makoto picks up the stick and holds it over her head.  
  
Makoto: I am the ruler of Jupiter, guardian of the galaxy armory, and possessor of the element lightning!  
  
When she says this an arrow shoots across the room leaving a trail of sparkly stuff, once that fades away, we see Makoto in a green dress that goes  
just past her knees. It has a slit on each side. Her hair is in its usual style, but the little balls hang from chains that extend to her mid back, the balls   
have small spikes on them. She is holding a bow and arrow made completely of lighting. She is also wearing green high heels with a seperate strap  
around each of her ankles. A silver crown with the Jupiter symbol on it rests on her head. She holds her bow in one hand and her arrow in the   
other.  
  
Jupiter: I am eternal guardian Jupiter!  
  
Artemis loks at Ami.  
  
Ami: Queen Ami! Take the next stick and shout I am the ruler of Mercury, guardian of the galaxy crystal boundary, and possessor of the element   
ice!  
  
Ami picks up the stick and holds it above her head.  
  
Ami: I am the ruler of Mercury, guardian of the galaxy crystal boundary, and possessor of the element ice!  
  
When she says this a crystal ball breaks open to reveal Ami in a blue dress that stops at her kness, it has a slit on both sides, her hair is in its usual   
style, but it has a clear ball hanging from chain that stops at her jaw. She is holds a small waist high staff with a crystal ball at the top of it. She is  
also wearing blue high heels with a separate strap around each of ankles. A silver crown with mercury symbol rests on her head. She holds the staff  
firmly.  
  
Ami: I am eternal guardian Mercury!  
  
Artemis looks at Haruka.  
  
Artemis: Queen Haruka! Take the next stick and say I am the ruler of Uranus, guardian of the galaxy space force, possessor of the element earth!  
  
Haruka picks up the stick and holds it above her head.  
  
Haruka: I am the ruler of Uranus, guardian of the galaxy space force, possessor of the element earth!  
  
When she says theis, a white flash happens, and reveals Haruka in an orange dress that goes all the way down to her feet. It has slits on all four   
sides. Her hair is the same. She is holding her spaces sword only it is bigger. She is also wearing orange high heels with a separate strap around   
each of her ankles. A silver crown with the Uranus symbol on it rests on her head. She holds her sword at her side.  
  
Haruka: I am eternal guardian Uranus!  
  
Artemis looks at Michiru.  
  
Artemis: Queen Michiru. Take the next stick and shout I am the ruler of Neptune, guardian of the galaxy mirror, and possessor of the element  
water!  
  
Michiru picks up the stick and holds it over her head.  
  
Michiru: I am the ruler of Neptune, guardian of the galaxy mirror, and possessor of the element water!  
  
When she says this all of a sudden broken glass appears and then fades away to reveal Michiru in a aquamarine dress that goes half way between her   
kness and ankles, with slits on all four sides. Her hair is in it's usual style, she is holding her mirror only it's design has changed slightly, and the back   
of it depicts the galaxy. She is also wearing aquamarine high heels with a separate strap on each of her ankles. A silver crown with the Neptune symbol  
on it rests on her head. She holds her mirror at her side.  
  
Michiru: I am eternal guardian Neptune!  
  
Artemis looks at Setsuna.  
  
Artemis: Queen Setsuna. Take the stick and shout I am the ruler of Pluto, guardian of the galaxy time gates, and possessor of the element time!  
  
Setsuna picks up the stick and holds it above the head.  
  
Setsuna: I am the ruler of Pluto, guardian of the galaxy time gates, and possessor of the element time!  
  
As she says this two huge gates with clocks on them open up to reveal Setsuna in a purple dress that stops just under her butt, it has a slit on its right  
side. Her hair is in her usual style, but going behind her bun are two of those long pin things with little purple gems hanging from them. She is holding  
her time staff, but the garnet orb has turned to the time orb, which is a darker red. She is also wearing purple high heels with a separate strap around  
each of her ankles. A silver crown with the Pluto symbol on it rests on her head. She holds her staff beside her.  
  
Setsuna: I am eternal guardian Pluto!  
  
Artemis looks at Hotaru.   
  
Artemis: Queen Hotaru. Take the next stick and shout I am the ruler of the galaxies army, possessor of the element destruction!  
  
Hotaru picks up the stick and holds it over her head.  
  
Hotaru: I am the ruler of Saturn, guardian of the galaxies army, and possessor of the element disetruction.  
  
When she says this, a black mist swirls around her and then fades away to reveal Hotaru in a black dress that stops at her butt, it has slits on both sides.  
She is holding her silence glaive, only now it's fiery in design with a black chain weaving around it. Her hair is in its regular style, and she is wearing  
black high heels with a separate strap around each of her ankles. A silver crown with the Saturn symbol on it rests on her head. She holds her glaive   
beside her.  
  
Hotaru: I am eternal guardian Saturn!  
  
Artemis looks at Sandy.  
  
Artemis: King Sandy. Pick up the next stick and shout I am the ruler of all things to come, guardian of the galaxy black hole, and possessor of the element  
time!  
  
Sandy picks up the stick and holds it above his head.  
  
Sandy: I am the ruler of all things to come, guardian of the galaxy black hole, and possessor of the element time!  
  
When he says this, a huge black tornadoe spirals down around him. When it fades away, it reveals Sandy in an outfit exactly like Endymion's prince outfit   
except it doesn't have the cape. He holds in his hand an orb that is blue and black. He holds his orb in front of him.  
  
Sandy: I am eternal guardian future!  
  
Artemis looks at Andy.  
  
Artemis: King Andy! Pick up the last stick and shout I am the ruler of all things that were, guardian of the galaxy time portal, and possessor of the element   
time!  
  
Andy picks up the stick and holds it above his head.  
  
Andy: I am the ruler of all things that were, guardian of the galaxy time portal, and possessor of the element time!  
  
When he says this a rip in the fabric of time occurs right in front of him. When it closes it reveals Andy in the same outfit as Sandy. He is holding an  
orb that glows purple and black. He holds his orb in front of him.  
  
Andy: I am eternal guardian past!  
  
Luna walks up to them and looks proudly at them all.   
  
Luna: You are now all eternal guardians. Your powers have increased greatly and you will have all new attacks.  
  
Seiya grabs for his transformation headset but cannot find it. He looks very worried.  
  
Seiya: Taiki....Yaten...can either of you find your transformation headsets?  
  
Taiki reaches for his and finds nothing. He looks around and then looks back at Seiya, a worried expression on his face.  
  
Taiki: No! Where is it?  
  
Yaten looks but can't find his either. They look at each other.  
  
Yaten: I can't find mine either!  
  
All of a sudden a fiery portal opens up to reveal princess fireball.  
  
Fireball: Calm down you three. You too have new powers. You are now the eternal starlights. These are your new transformation stars. Place them on  
your chests and shout eternal starlight.  
  
She throws them down to the three. They catch them and place them on thier chests.  
  
The three: Right! Eternal Starlight!  
  
As they said this the stars on their chest began to glow. Then white dust began to fly around the three. They have the same outfits except they are white  
with silver lining. Seiya has a black star, Taiki a silver star, and Yaten a white star. Princess fireball begins to fade back into the fiery spiral.  
  
Fireball: You are stronger and also have new attacks. Goodbye for now.  
  
Fighter runs up the portal and waves.  
  
Fighter: Goodbye princess.  
  
Maker comes up beside her and starts to wave as well.  
  
Maker: I am ready to serve you at any time.  
  
Then healer comes and waves too.  
  
Healer: Don't forget to come back and get us.  
  
Mars walks up to everyone.   
  
Mars: Are you all ready.  
  
Mia looks at Lily.  
  
Mia: I don't know how to become my future self.  
  
Lily looks back at Mia.  
  
Lily: Me neither.  
  
Neo Serenity smiles and walks over to them.  
  
Neo Serenity: Take your orbs and hold them close to you and wish to become you future selves.  
  
They nod. Mia takes out her orb and puts it to her chest. She thinks to herself, please make me my future self. Mia rises into the air and a sparkling  
mist begins swirl around her. As it does a short spaghetti strapped dress appears on her. The bottom is lose and wavy. The dress glows a sparkling white,  
she has on glowing high heels that are the same design as the eternal guardians'. Then a sparkling white crown appears on her head. It comes up in   
points and has the saturn galaxy symbol on it. Then her beautiful pegasus wings appear on her back. Once she is done the same happens with Lily  
only her crown has the sun galaxy symbol on it. Mia looks her self over and then looks over at Lily exicitedly.  
  
Mia: Wow! Hey Lily look at us!  
  
Lily looks her self over.  
  
Lily: This is really neat looking.  
  
They're eyes suddenly go blank. Their eyes close and when they open them they are a darker blue.  
  
Mia: We should be going.  
  
Neo Serenity walks over to Mia.  
  
Neo Serenity: What happened to you Mia?  
  
Mia looks at her with a serious expression.  
  
Mia: I am not Mia. I am her future self Empress Mia.  
  
Lily walks over to Mia.  
  
Lily: I am Empress Lily.  
  
Mars walks over to them.  
  
Mars: Are you ready to go?  
  
Neo Serenity continues to look at Mia and Lily.  
  
Neo Serenity: Of course. I understand.  
  
Mia looks over at Mars.  
  
Mia: Yes, lets be on our way.  
  
Mars nods and holds up her key. When she does two massive gates appear in front of them.  
  
Mars: Open gates of the galaxy! Bring us to the saturn and sun galaxies!  
  
With that she thrusts her key into the lock and turns it. When the gates open, the saturn and sun galaxies are in front of them. Jupiter looks  
back and forth between the two.  
  
Jupiter: Which one do we go to?  
  
Mia points to a spot between the two galaxies.  
  
Mia: Do you see that small planet between the two galaxies?  
  
Jupiter looks and spots a small black planet.  
  
Jupiter: Yes.  
  
Lily looks at Jupiter.  
  
Lily: That is where they are.  
  
Venus smiles.  
  
Venus: Then what are we waiting around here for?  
  
Fighter takes a step up.  
  
Fighter: Yeah! Lets get going.  
  
Mercury looks at her crystal and touches it closing her eyes. The scouts watch as the crystal ball glows and then becomes clear once more.  
Mercury opens her eyes.  
  
Mercury: According to the crystal they are located deep within the planet's core.  
  
A confused look comes on Taiki's face.  
  
Taiki: The core of the planet? But how can that be?  
  
Mia looks at the planet.  
  
Mia: The core of that planet is not like most others.  
  
Lily looks away from it.  
  
Lily: It is solid ice.  
  
Yaten smiles and nods.  
  
Yaten: Ok, ice we can do.  
  
Endymion walks forward forming a road.  
  
Endymion: Let's get this show on the road.  
  
Everyone begins to descend to the planet accept Mars. She is closing the gate. Finally after a long trip down they reach the planet. Neo  
Serenity turns to Mia and Lily.  
  
Neo Serenity: Do you know a way down?  
  
Mia looks at her and then turns away.  
  
Mia: No....I don't.  
  
Neo Serenity looks hopefully at Lily, but she turns away also. Sandy and Andy walk up to them.  
  
Lily: Nor do I.  
  
Saturn walks up to Neo Serenity.  
  
Saturn: I know a way down.  
  
Uranus looks at Saturn disbelievingly.  
  
Uranus: How do you know?  
  
Saturn concetrates.  
  
Saturn: When i was very little I remember being shown the way.  
  
A smile crosses Neptune's face and she walks oveer to Saturn.  
  
Neptune: Great! Lead the way.  
  
They all begin to walk off and then they realize Pluto's not with them. They look back at her and stop walking.  
  
Pluto: I will stand guard here, should anything happen and you need my help...Sandy and Andy know giw ti get in touch with me.  
  
Future nods and gives her a thumbs up.  
  
Future: No problem sis.  
  
Past looks at her and smiles.  
  
Past: You mean that dimensional timey thingy right?  
  
Pluto looks at him and rolls her eyes.  
  
Pluto: Right.  
  
Mia walks over to Saturn.  
  
Mia: Hotaru...lead on.  
  
  
I won't be able to get chapter 8 out as soon as I'd like because I'm going out of town so I won't have it up for another week and a half to two weeks. Thanks for  
waiting ^_^!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
